SIN
by Hawk Longinus
Summary: Rated M to be safe. After the death of the Band of Seven, a mysterious artifact is uncovered by an all too familier baboon pelted demon. And so begins the ressurection of the dreaded Barrows Brothers. Crossover with Runescape
1. Key of the Barrows

Hawk: Hello everyone, my name is Hawk Longinus and this is my very first fanfic!

Longinus: Shut up and get on with the story, nobody gives a damn who you are.

Hawk: Cram it! Anyway, as I said this is my very first fanfic, so be gentle with your reviews as I will only accept constructive criticism.

Longinus: Translation- don't be brutally honest about his crappy stories, in which belong in the recycle bin on his desktop, rather than on this website.

Hawk: Hey Longinus, have u ever looked down the wrong end of a **SHOTGUN** barrel?

Longinus: ……………………………………………………………………

Hawk: I thought so….well happy reading!

_**Disclaimer: Hawk Longinus does not own Inuyasha or the Barrows Brothers, as they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Jagex Ltd. respectively.**_

* * *

_**Death may be the greatest of all human blessings **– Socrates_

**_SIN_**

**By: Hawk Longinus**

* * *

... Feudal Japan ….

... Katsatori Village ….

Katsatori Village… a cursed and dying village inhabited by war-hardened samurai. Katsatori is known for its sacred ground, or at least it used to be, before it was chosen by the local lord to bear the duty of guarding a mysterious artifact in which he called the "Key of the Barrows". What is this Key of the Barrows that seems to be the cause of this villages suffering? They were never told anything other than it was very vital to never let this accursed artifact to fall into the hands of an intelligent demon. Unfortunately that very doom had come to pass.

A single figure stood upon the desolate wreckage of Katsatori Village. He grinned a smile with such emotion one could only decipher as malice. He held in his hand the aforementioned Key of the Barrows in which he dare not tell aloud his intentions.

"Finally, the 'mysterious' Key of the Barrows is in my possession," the intimidating being stated, "I am now one step closer to Inuyasha's demise!"

This satanic figure, who's apparent hatred for this 'Inuyasha' is evident, flew off in a swirling dark miasma, leaving the freshly annihilated Katsatori behind him.

.… ….

….. to be continued …..

* * *

So what did you think? That was the very first chapter of my very first story: SIN. Please review and let me know how this story sounds! 

Hawk: Now didn't that turn out nicely?

Longinus: No.

Hawk: That's it, I'm ignoring you.

Longinus: Wait, wha-

Hawk: Oh and before I forget, I'm holding a simple contest of who can guess the name of this 'mysterious figure'.

Longinus: As if they didn't already know…..

Hawk: And of who can guess who or what exactly I got the idea of the "Barrows Brothers" from.

Longinus: Oh gee, could it possibly be a certain online game you can't stop playing called Ru- Ow!

Hawk: Mmmmm, sledgehammers are fun.

Longinus: (out cold)………………………

Hawk: Also whoever guesses those names gets an imaginary sledgehammer to help me hit Longinus with.

Longinus: (came to) Oh Lord no.


	2. Typical Beginnings

Hawk Longinus: Hello again everyone, I come bearing the second chapter of SIN. If you must know why I'm speaking as Hawk Longinus instead of as 2 separate voices, ill post the background info on that on my profile page! As of now I will be instating the HL Doctrine, in which requires I have a certain amount of reviews b4 I post the next chapter. I will again specify that on my profile page later. Okay with formalities out of the way, here is the second chapter of SIN!

_**Disclaimer: Hawk Longinus does not own Inuyasha or the Barrows Brothers, as they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Jagex Ltd. respectively.

* * *

**_

**_CH 2: _**

**Typical Beginnings **

**

* * *

**

…**.Modern Day Tokyo….**

…**Higurashi Shrine…**

Light shimmers through barely parted curtains. A calendar on the wall is opened to June, the first day circled in red. Written in the box are the words, "Feudal Era – 7:00 AM pack up – must be there by 8:00 AM!" The clock on the nightstand has been busted open; the hour hand last residing on the 7, the minute hand on the 12. A watch sits next to it. Upon closer inspection of this unbroken object, we see the time reading "9:00 AM". In the bed lays a slumbering girl, hand fisted firmly on the unfortunate clock mentioned earlier. This is the room of one Kagome Higurashi.

"hm-" she mumbled, "-huh!"

Now awake, Kagome frantically searches for her watch, mentally noting the former alarm clock.

"Oh no! 9:00 already! I'm late!" She ran to the bathroom to take care of "morning business", brushed her teeth, combed her hair, etc. By the time she finished…..

"**9:30?** Inuyasha will not be happy about this!" she said, and then thought, 'Of course he's never happy about anything…'

Having everything she needed done, she grabbed her bag (which took another 30 minutes to pack), said goodbye to her family, and rushed out the door toward the well house.

**... …**

…**.Feudal Japan….**

…**The Well…**

"Where the hell is she!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure she will be here soon."

"Yeah give her some credit why don't ya?"

"Shippo and Miroku are right Inuyasha, you need to be patient"

Back at the well, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, are waiting patiently for their friend Kagome's return. Or at least Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are waiting patiently, while Inuyasha just ranted.

"Kagome is probably on her way right now." Stated the 'wise' monk, 'Although I myself am beginning to wonder why she is two hours late….'

HLHLHLHL

Kagome was engulfed in the familiar blue, shining light that accompanies her every time she enters the well. It gave her a calming feeling much unlike the one she felt when first dragged into it. As she was being transported to the past, she thought to herself.

"I guess I shouldn't be too worried, because if he gives me a hard time about it, I can just sit him." She pondered this decision for a moment and reconsidered, 'No that wouldn't be right… after all I did oversleep, it was my fault and he has the right to be mad.'

HLHLHLHL

"Stupid wench is always late, I never should've let her go back to her era," Inuyasha ranted, "Things would be a whole lot easier if she just lived here for the rest of her life!"

"What's this? Do you mean to say that you want her to live here with you for the rest of her life?" Miroku questioned, "If so then you should build a hut for yourselves, as you will probably need some privacy for your- (smash) ow!"

Pulling back his fist, Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! As if I would 'ever' harbor feelings for that damn wench! She's just a shard detector!"

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

"Kagome's back." Miroku noted.

**.… ….**

…**..to be continued…..**

And that ladies and gentlemen, was the second chapter of SIN. Once again R & R !


	3. Resurrection

Hawk Longinus: My God people, this story was published at the beginning of November; November for Christ's sake! You would think I would have gotten more reviews by now….I didn't think my story was _that_ bad….. Well I know it doesn't seem original because the "Barrows Brothers" seem made up off the top of my head since the Band of Seven already exists, but I'm being perfectly honest when I say that the Brothers are not my OC's.

Since nobody tried to guess where they came from I'll just say it: they come from an MMORPG called Runescape, made by Jagex Ltd., they are, or actually _were_ extremely powerful brothers who had once reigned supreme in RS. I will not reveal any more than that.

Be lucky that I was inspired to salvage this _potent_ story.

**_Disclaimer: No religious bias was intended in the making of this author's note a he does not really even believe in God, nor does he shun the religious freedom of others. Hawk Longinus does not own Inuyasha or the Barrows Brothers, as they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Jagex Ltd. respectively._**

…

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Resurrection**_

…

Kagome: Rrrggg why does he always have to be such a jerk!

Not being able to tolerate the dog-traited half demon, Kagome had stomped off into the forest to cool her rage.

Kagome: Why can't he just be more polite……what am I saying, he doesn't know how to be polite. All he knows how to do is start a fight at any given opportunity….

….

Miroku: You know it really would be a lot better off in the future if you could just be nicer to her, rather than fueling your pride.

Inuyasha: Just keep talking Miroku, you may just find a nicer life being a unic.

Miroku: Wha- isn't that a little rash? I never asked you to make me a unic!

Shippo: What's a unic?

Sango: Shippo please don't ask, (turning to Inuyasha) Miroku was just giving you advice; you don't need to threaten him.

Miroku: It's ok Sango maybe we ought to just let them sort it out……._Better be safe I reeeaaallly don't want to be castrated…._

…

**_Satsuki River Basin_**

Naraku (A/N: I wasn't going to make him all mysterious, because you all know who he is): Ha! I with this key I can unlock the Vessel of the Forbidden, the one and only remaining way to access the Barrows.

He walks toward an ancient looking relic, a cube shaped antique, lying at the shore of the basin, the water lapping against it. Lifting it up, Naraku gazed down at the aged object with his trademark malicious smile.

Naraku: Now to insert the key…..

Doing as one does with a key he turns it, creating a satisfying click; a click that would apparently be the death of our heroes.

The world began to twist, shred, and distort itself around him, as he awaited his entry to these "Barrows"

When everything that should be physical sets into place, the wretched villain turns to gaze at the fruit of his efforts.

Naraku: Fwa ha ha ha ha! It has finally begun! My plan has been realized as with these brothers I can become unstoppable, and destroy Inuyasha once and for all! (moving to the center of the six protruding mounds of dirt spread evenly among the graveyard) (pulling out an ancient looking book, he begins to read)

Spirits of the Barrows I command thee, open thine crypts of thy six felled Brothers, whose very hatred for humanity has led thee all to curse, and awaken thy souls of those who cannot leave.

As Naraku finished the first part of this unholy ritual, he began to move around to each mound pouring a foul stenched bloody liquid onto every one of them. This being done he returned to the center of the crypts, and begun once more to read.

Naraku: With flesh, blood, bones, and water, I have concocted a liquid of many corpses to build a body for thy returning of the Brothers to physical form. Bring forth the Brothers return to life, bring forth thine bodies to absolute awakening, bring forth their tattered souls to resurrection!

The unholy ritual finished, a terrible aura spread around the Barrows. The aura was so horribly filled with doom and malice that it would cause any normal mortal to instantly go insane.

Suddenly, a rumbling occurred as six battered and worn sarcophaguses arose from their corresponding mounds of earth. Each one opened, one after another, until all six revealed the now fully regenerated bodies of the dreaded Barrows Brothers.

Naraku: _'Now to submit them under my control with the jewel shards'_ (moving towards them, he attempts to place a shard in the neck of the first brother who arose, the one covered in old worn robes.) _'Now the first brother shall be in my power, and I will do the same for-'_ (the shard is repelled by an unseen force, pushing back Naraku's hand and effectively ripping it right off.) WHAT? What the hell happened? Why or how did it reject the shard?

?(the one in the robes): Because I choose not be controlled by the likes of you, pathetic demon.

Naraku: How did you know I was intending to- no! You can read my mind? Arrrrrgghgh you will suffer for your insolence! (he raises his other arm to try and destroy the brother)

?(the third brother): I think not, sir (3 consecutive crossbow shots are heard)

Naraku: (with crossbow bolts protruding from his back) Do you believe that 3 bolts are enough to stop me? (he brings down his deformed clawed hand unto the first brother, who easily doges it)

Naraku: What? Why am I moving so slowly? You will pay dearly for thi- arrrrghh (he was just hit with a fireball of sorts, as a skull appears out of thin air, and starts to orbit him) Get this thing off of me! _Why do I feel incredibly weakened? That's enough I must get out of here and abandon this plan!_

As Naraku moves to grab for the key and box (which were so inconveniently held in the hand that was blasted off not so long ago) but is stopped by a searing impactof what felt like a hammer of sortsonto his ribcage.

Naraku: Arrgh I can barely move! What have you done to me?

?(the second brother): We have weakened all of your motor functions, and now you must die.

?(the sixth brother): No one controls the Brothers, the last one who tried met with a death worse than your own!

?(the fifth brother): Even if you are the one who resurrected us, we refuse to be used by the likes of you!

?(the fourth brother): and so this is your retribution! (he brings down a ball and chain onto Naraku phasing through his defenses and striking him right in the heart.)

This, though seemingly unbelievable, finally puts an end to Naraku's reign of terror, consequentially bringing rise to a brand new one.

?(third brother): what a pathetic waste of a demon.

?(first brother): so what of this "Inuyasha" he mentioned?

?(fourth brother): it matters not, (the box and key catch his eye) look, there is our way out, we shall take our leave of this dreary place.

?(sixth brother): And wreak havoc upon the lands we set foot!

… …

…**.to be continued….**

Ok that was the third chapter of SIN, hopefully better than the first two! Oh and I'm just starting out and getting used to so be patient, I will try to make the chapters longer. Also notice I changed it to script form; the reason is so I can arrange a little clearer what things are going on. Oh and one last thing, I am voiding the instatement of the HL Doctrine, as this is my first story I wanna post chapters no matter how many reviews I get!

Well now what do you think? Naraku slain? Is he really dead? Or is this another guise? To find out, keep reading SIN!


End file.
